Talk:Savannah Reed/@comment-5122444-20180604034247
Now I have talked about Brooke in the comments which you can find here http://lpspopular.wikia.com/wiki/Brooklyn_Hayes I should now talk about Savannah and answer a few things about her character and what complaints people have about her. So here I go with this, and no, I don't hate Savannah, heck I don't even dislike her. She a fine character I guess and has flaws which makes her unique. Anyways, lets begin. "Savannah stole everything from Brooke". I can see where people come from with this. I mean, take a look at the situation Brooke was in at the end of Season 1. She had like 90% of the things she loved gone. However, I wouldn't say she was stolen from. My conclusion is that its a big misunderstanding. I mean how the heck are you suppossed to know the one BFF who was friends with you from who knows how long ago and decided to not be friends with you anymore knows everything what is going on? Seriously guys, would you want to stalk your ex-bff every day to see what is happening with them? If Brooke looked beaten up at school, then yes that would be an understandable thing to do since you care. But after Brooke yelled at Savvy in like episode 3 I think, wouldn't you be a little upset and know not to mess with them anymore? "Savannah has become really mean". Compaired to how rude Brooke is, Savvy is quite tame. She doesn't go around making rumors about others and she isn't name calling (unless its when Savvy and Brooke are fighting). In fact, Savannah has seemed nice. Yes she ditch Lina a little in season 1 after becomming popular, but she did appologize and didn't totally forget about her. Seriously though, popularity can make your ego inflate so much its hard to stay nice forever. I mentioned above about the misunderstanding part, but I want to delve deeper into each thing she "stole" from Brooke. "She stole Gigi". Savvy found her in the woods and looked scared. I mean, what would you do if you didn't have a pet and found a stray dog? I know the LPS popular world is different and there is a bit of logic thrown out the window with how gigi can communicate with the main cast, but Gigi clearly lied to Savvy because she was afraid to go home to Brooke. In the real world, the best option is to bring the lost animal to a pound or if the stray is really attracted to you, maybe you could keep it I guess. Yes taking Gigi to school was against the rules, but Gigi needed to feel love. Also Brooke accusing Savvy of stealing Gigi is a misunderstanding. However, I do feel Brooke did accuse Savvy of stealing Gigi because Brooke pretty much hates Savannah and will do anything to destroy her. "She stole Brooke's popularity". Don't most girls in high school wish to be popular? Ok but really, Savannah was being pushed around by Brooke before her makeover. And yes, the makeover was an way to fit in. A high school like OCD is filled with rich kids with perfect clothing and looks. Wouldn't you want to fit in either? Also I am pretty sure the popularity shifted to Savannah because they were tired of Brooke's attitude and wanted something better. Again with the misunderstanding part, how in the heck was Savannah suppossed to know the troubles Brooke was going through? Lastly "She stole Sage". I have to think hard about this one. I could put the blame on Savannah because she knew he was already with Brooke. However, Sage really looks at other girls for looks and after the makeover, he really wanted to talk to her. Sage was also blind about brooke's attitude towards others as she acted so innocent, however though, after seeing the way she treated Megan at her party, Sage finally knew what Brooke had been doing and decided to talk to Savannah. I should also mention Tom. I mean, after what she thought was him cheating on her, She had the right to be upset. I mean not cheating, but she was just so heartbroken that she really didn't care. So in conclusion, Savannah really didn't steal anything from Brooke. The whole thing is just a huge misunderstanding. I should also mention the thing with hurting Brooke. It was self defence. I mean what would you do if someone had a knife pressed against your back with threats? Its not rocket science people. I find it very annoying how people think she purposly nearly killed Brooke in that scene. Did you guys think Savvy was holding a gun up to Brooke? Thats what I have to say about the complaints about Savannah and my responce to them. Also, fighting with one another just because you love/hate a character is very childish and annoying. Should also do a prediction thing. Gonna warn you, its a little dark. Savannah's gonna have this monologue about how like a few weeks have gone by and how her life has gone to hell with rumors and severe bullying. Rumors are everywhere about her and pretty much everyone wants to stay as far away as possilbe from her. She would have probably lost her friends Genny and Lina after some arguing or scheme by Brooke to make Savvy all alone. Sage wants to talk to savvy, but she is too scared since the event and she keeps catching Brooke spying on her. After a few days of how we see Savannah, she makes a suicide attempt. Brooke has a long dream involving her father and then all the memories Savannah and Brooke did together as kids. This causes her to feel very guilty and rushes to savannah's house and catches her moments before her death, finally making them friends again and explaining to Savannah everything and I think that will end the series with 1 more episode with 5 years into the future. I am predicting this series has like 3 more episodes until its finished. We just have to sit and wait...